Indri Ann A Jones
One of the three amigas History First appears as Koe enters the Vision of the Past. She is sitting at a table at a restaurant with Embera Arlen and Iva Black, on Earth. Indri is helping Embera memorize facts for a US History test. As the three move to leave, Indri asks if they are still available for movie night next week - it's her only weekend with no conference planned. As they prepare to head out, Indri and the others are stopped by a young boy. He tells them their time is up and they have to come with him. The trio quickly conclude he's nuts and move off, with Indri giving him a polite brush-off. Some distance down the street, a car stops near the trio, and the occupant of the back seat offers them candy. Indri pretends to be skeptical, then, after saying "see you later" to her two friends, gets into the car with her sisters Sophie and Adelaide Jones. The three sisters spar verbally while they drive to their next destination, with Sophie warning her that Governor Rasmusson will be there to watch. Indri is unfazed - she intends to win the Lincoln-Douglas Debate Nationals and try to put both her sisters to shame. Later that night, she wins the debate and encounters the Governor, who - impressed by her debate skills - offers her a spot in his office as a student intern; "normally reserved for college students." Indri accepts. After the Governor leaves, the boy again appears and tells Indri more forcefully her time is up. We next see Indri lying, apparently unconscious, at the Ellamulora, next to Iva, as Embera is removed from one of the three pools. She wakes the next morning, apparently quite upset that her trophy is gone. She is more alarmed a moment later when Ero piles into the tent with a sword! Kian Linair prevents her from coming to injury. Princess Hamara Yuillya enters the tent and barrages a very confused Indri with questions. Embera wakes at this point, and is upset that her mother no longer remembered her. Indri immediately turns to comforting her friend, only to be interrupted by Hamara. At this point, an irritated Iva drives Hamara, Kian, and Ero out of the tent. Now alone, the trio first comfort Embera, then figure out that they each vanished to here after encountering that 'weird kid' again. Indri is the one that first reasons that if there is a way here, there is a way home. She resolves that they would find that way and make their families remember them. With this resolved, Indri praises Iva's handling of the Princess and wonders about her 'weird ears.' Iva finds a way to almost-discreetly point out that Indri has the same ears now. Indri's shock at this development ruins the effort, though. She is now an Elf, instead of a Human. The others note that they, too, have some changes to their bodies. Personality Likes debates, Harrison Ford movies, and being right. Dislikes snakes, manual labor, and losing. Abilities Master of American History, according to Embera. Accomplished debate team member. Elven air magic Category:Characters